Applicant submitted a temperature sensor apparatus disclosed in R.O.C. patent pub. No. 347039 to provide constant temperature for a faucet as shown in FIG. 1. It includes a temperature sensor 1 to detect temperature, an axial bolting set 2 to assist the temperature sensor 1 to move axially and an annular compression spring 3 to provide a counterforce on the temperature sensor 1. By opening the faucet and setting water discharge temperature, a constant water temperature can be maintained through the temperature sensor 1.
The temperature sensor 1 is installed in a copper bushing 4 and generates friction with a rubber ring 5 held in the temperature sensor 1 during axial movement thereof. The copper bushing 4 also tends to accumulate water dregs to increase additional friction with the rubber ring 5. All this affects the life span of the rubber ring 5. Excessive friction also hinders the axial movement of the temperature sensor 1 and causes clogging. This impacts temperature adjustment function. Hence there are still rooms for improvement.